I Have Wings, You Don't
by shardas1000
Summary: Stiles is part of the Flock. He spends the summers off of school with them and the pack doesn't want him to leave. When the Flock comes for him Stiles is in an awkward situation where he has to show the pack his REAL identity... and his quite awkward new power to boot. Rated T because of my paranoidness. (I copywriter that new word)


**NEW STOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I just finished the Maximum Ride series and am seriously obsessed with it. So with that enjoy this and comment otherwise my army of small Mexican children will destroy you. (Sorry if that offends any of you but it was a weird dream that I had about three weeks ago and I decided to use it... I've stopped asking my brain where it goes at nights a long time ago)**

Stiles P.O.V.

The bell rings and everyone springs from their seats. I thought 'Oh my god! Finally I can up cramp my wings from this horrible sweatshirt!' Yes, I know what you're all thinking, Stiles? Wings? Whaaaat? But yes, I have wings and am part of the Flock. The Flock includes Me, Max, Nudge, Angel, Fang, Iggy (he's blind but can make a mean red velvet cake), and Gazzy (a.k.a The Gasman, if ya want to know how he got his name, all I have to tell you is to stay upwind of him, yeesh). As I got outside and near my precious jeep ( touch my baby and you will never have kids) I was startled to find Scott my best werewolf friend already in the drivers side.

"Keys." He said.

"What... No!" I said. I still had to get home and pack! Lightly of course.

"Keys, now, we're going to Derek's, getting answers."

"fine mister grumpy pants" I mumbled and put them in his waiting palm. I got in the passengers side as we drove to Derek's old, burnt up (crispy, as he calls it) house. When we got there and went inside, the whole pack plus Lydia was there. Derek then clapped his hands and got the pack's attention.

"Alright guys, the reason I have summoned you all here today, especially Stiles, is to talk." He said.

"What about?" I had to ask, didn't I?

"You." Stated Derek nonchalantly. "First of all, why are you so light yet eat like a freaking elephant!?" Lydia finally exploded.

"uuuuuuuh, well. Y-you see. *clears throat* I-it's well, complicated and leave it at that." They didn't seem satisfied but went on. This next one finally made me snap. "You're staying here this summer." Demanded Derek. "No." Everyone looked at me in surprise, sure I'd had my piddly little arguments with him before, but I had never flat out told him no. "Well why not?!" Scott asked, confuzzled (I could literally fill a dictionary with weird words). "I, can't." He once again asked "WHY NOT?" "I have to go." I then mumbled "besides my wings are sooo cramped." I then heard wing flaps. '' OH SHIT! I HAVEN'T EVEN PACKED YET! Light of course, can barely carry half my body weight for very long, BUT STILL!"

I rushed outside even faster than an Olympic gold medalist and waved the Flock down. Max was the first to land and she hugged me tightly, slowly joined by Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. "Can't... Breathe!" They let me go as the Pack came running out all wolfed out. "ERASERS!" Screamed Angel and jumped into my arms. "Shh sweetie, they're not erasers, theyre my friends, they're just werewolves. They're not meanies, they also don't slobber." At the last part Angel giggled and jumped out of my arms and gracefully landed beside me to hold my hand.

"who are THEY?" Derek pointed to the Flock. "My family." I answered. Fang and Iggy landed and gave me a bro hug. "Hey seven." Said Fang. "Seven?" Jackson asked. "His name is Stiles." He continued. " they know that, I'm just the seventh of the Flock so that's what they call me." They all nodded, then they just seemed to notice that Iggy was blind. "Oh, I forgot intros. Pack, this is Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and The Gasman. Don't ask about his name, just try to stay upwind of him."

Iggy then popped out an iPod. "Hey Seven? I brought your iPod, you said you wanted to show us a new skill?!" He asked. "Oh yeah! Max, put it on Pompeii, Bastille." I said. "Alright." she selected the song and I started to sing, just like the singer in the song, sounding exactly like him.

_Ay ayo, ay ay ayo, ay ay ayo, ay ayo ayo._

_I was left to my own devi- oh oh- ices_

_many days all away with nothing to show_

_and the walls kept tumblin' down in the city that we lo- oooove_

_great clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from abooooove_

_but if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all_

_but if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like youve been here befoore._

_how am I gonna be an optimist about thiis, how am I gonna be an optimist about this_

_we were cold up and lost in all of our vices_

_in your foes, is the duust that sits all around us._

_And the walls kept tumblin' down in the city that we looooove_

_great clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from abooooove_

_but if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all_

_but if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you've been here before_

_how am I gonna be an optimist about this_

_how am I gonna be an optimist about this_

_Ayo ayo, ay ayo ayo, ay ayo ayo, ay ayo ayo_

_Oh where do we begiin the rubble or our sins_

_oh where do we begin the rubble or our sins_

_And the walls kept tumblin' down in the city that we looooove_

_great clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from abooooove_

_but if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all_

_and if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you've been here before_

_how am I gonna be an optimist about this_

_how am I gonna be an optimist about this_

_but if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all_

_but if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you've been here before_

_ay ayo, ay ay ayo, ay ayo ayo, ay ayo ayo._

As the last ayos disappeared, everyone stared at Stiles shocked including Gazzy who had the same powers. Derek was the first to shake off his shock and said. "Well we all know you have them, so, show us." He said.

I shouldered off my hoodie so everyone could see the large slits in the back of my shirt. I then unfurled my 16ft wingspan, they were dark chocolate brown that faded to pure chromey gold at the primary feathers, they had speckles of platinum, black, and white in them. The Pack gasped at them. Lydia walked up to my right one and asked, "can, can I touch it?" I nodded and she brushed her fingers along the soft ones near my shoulders and walked along them until she got to the primaries. She looked at the golden primaries in awe. "They're beautiful." She whispered.

**I'll leave ya with that longish chapter. Hope ya liked! Comment and fav my Mutha Fudgin Oreos!**


End file.
